The Moyasugan: Land of Fire Becomes Irony
by NebStorm
Summary: The Moyasugan, an ancient Doujutsu used to find warmth and shelter by an old tribe. Now wielded by a girl who was cloned off of the old tribes DNA mixed with an Uchiha clan member, Daiki. I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1 Clonning

**Neb: I do not own Naruto. This is fanfic is about the Doujutsu I had made on 2014 called the Moyasugan. I have now made a better version of it using Gimp instead of my old paint program that made my files to small. Let's explain the Moyausgan first, It can allow the users eyes to see everything like a heat sensor and detect paper bombs, land mines, or any other explosive trap. When I first made it was towards the end of my story Realization when Akuma the fire devil had it on his gauntlet and was trying to murder Shikamaru and send Tayuya back to where she belonged, the ground. I don't believe my this next story is going to revolve around the last one, but if you want me to continue the other one say it in a review or Private Message me. Anyways in my other fanfic Moyasugan, Age of Fire I have on Taskey I put together this whole tribal warrior clan lost in the cold until they came upon a fruit that gave them the power to find warmth and shelter. I usually go by that as the origin story behind my Doujutsu. Anyways, this story will take place after the fight against Madara and Kaguya.**

"We've been down here forever sir," a woman spoke up. Several scientists were working around a lab in an underground base. The lab doors had symbols of music notes on them.

"Lord Orochimaru had asked us to complete the project and we are going to complete the project," a man stated. He was a large looking man with white long hair. His sound village headband wars was wrapped around his shoulder instead of his head.

"We have been down here for decades sir," another man grunted. "But luckily we are so close."

"Finally going to hand the Sharingan to lord Orochimaru." The big man walked over to a tube with a person inside it. The man had long black hair and scars all over his chest. "You thought you were clever gouging your eyes out so we couldn't take your eyes, but now we are going to deliver your precious sharingan to lord Orochimaru, Uchiha Daiga. The man walked by several other test tubes where other people with black long hair were. "Your clones for some reason couldn't deliver the same power you did, every project we did was a failure, but now a vessel contains the true weapon of the Uchiha clan. Born from ancient DNA of an old clan that had a Doujutsu of their own. It was said to help them instinctively find warmth, the Moyasugan."

"Finally the delivery ninja we had sent to investigate the former Village Hidden in the Icy Mountains had come back with blood he dug up that was frozen and waiting for us. We had made a ninja capable of wielding your eyes without dying in the process, a stronger vessel. Lord Orochimaru did want an Uchiha clan members body though, not some ancient beings body. So we will transfer her eyes to you." The tube opened letting the skinny Uchiha member fall the the ground. "Hold him."

"Paper Style, ribbon seal jutsu," one of the scientists stated as ribbons came out of her sleeve tying the Uchiha down.

"Release the other subject." A brown haired girl who looked to be the age of twelve fell to the ground. She looked up left and right through red eyes wondering what was happening.

"W-what am I?"

"First question ever asked was the right one," the scientist laughed as he pulled her by the hair until she was next to the Uchiha member. "A tool, nothing more, nothing less."

"I-I see." She looked down saddened until the Uchiha grabbed hold of her and pulled her towards him.

"A tool, no. You are my little sister born to be protected by me and now to save me from them," the Uchiha smiled.

"Shut up you," the big man yelled as he slammed his foot into the Uchiha's stomach. The girls eyes widened and then filled with rage. Her red eyes went orange as they transformed into black x's in her eyes.

"Restrain her!" She flipped over the scientist girl in an instant and then slammed her foot into her throat breaking her neck. The girl ran over to the Uchiha clan member as the other scientists stayed back in fear. "Do something, someone!"

"Gladly," the Uchiha growled as he pulled the girl behind him. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Clones

**Neb: I do not own Naruto. This fanfic is based on an Uchiha clan member who had been hidden over the years by scientists who wanted to obtain the sharingan. He gouged his own eyes out before Orochimaru could get them and then was cloned over and over until a specimen who was just as good at Sharingan was made at least so he thought...  
**

The Uchiha heard three young men crawling out of test tubes when the lab broke down. "Big brother, one of the men's eyes are red," the Uchiha's clone sister responded. He looked over at them and shook his head.

"I don't feel the power I once possessed from any of you," the Uchiha spoke up, his lack of emotion was noted by the three black haired men. To the clone sister they looked an awful lot like her brother. The three men ran off quickly unaware of who they were or where they would go. "I would normally go after and kill anyone who uses the Sharingan not rightfully born from the Uchiha clan, but I've had enough killing... forget the Uchiha's war, I'm done with that clan."

"Big brother, what is my name," the clone asked.

"I think I heard one of the scientist call you Daiga Uchiha, or did they call me that... none the less I believe that is your name. They must have misheard my name, it's Daiki Uchiha, meaning the great noble or something like that. My father thought highly of me."

"Daiga it is then, thank you big brother," she smiled.

"Don't mention it," he smiled back. "Let's find a place to hide out at for a while, I need to know what happened to the Uchiha clan."

"You think something bad happened to them?"

"Either they won or the Leaf Village did, even so I have to carry out my mission," he explained. "To prove the power of the Uchiha, and with your help and perhaps the clones, I can do that!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yes, as I said I may have one of your clan members stored away," a snake like man grinned at a black haired man.

"You mean there was another Uchiha still alive," the black haired man growled.

"Indeed Sasuke, I had him hidden with my scientist who were attempting to restore his vision in case you or Itachi were not going to be my new eyes."

"How were you going to restore his eyes," Naruto spoke up. Sasuke and Naruto were two years older than they were when they fought Madara. Naruto was wearing an orange sweatshirt and black pants with his ninja gear sacked and tied to his belt. Sasuke wore the same Uchiha symbol, however he wore a black hoodie with the symbol on his sholder and dark blue pants. He had a new headband tied on his forehead that had no symbol on it.

"Cloning him," Orochimaru explained. "I had come across in my studies technology that can create clones of people, however it wasn't easy to build. My scientists had been through several trials and dumped many bodies in the process. Some Uchiha clones were able to be sustained, but they lacked the power that the first one did."

"But you finally did it didn't you," Anko spoke up. "You made a perfect clone."

"My scientists went rouge and tried mixing in some old DNA with the Uchiha's DNA and it created a more powerful copy. However this old DNA belonged to a warrior tribe who once possessed a heat seeking Doujutsu, it's called the Moyasugan."

"So whatever they produced still wasn't the Sharingan," Sasuke grinned.

"Not quite, they are unfamiliar with how the Sharingan is activated, but thanks the second Hokage's explination I understand now. One of the not fusion clones may be able to create the Sharingan if pushed properly."

"None the less, we can't allow another Madara to emerge," the fifth Hokage spoke up.

"But Lady Hokage, we have no Idea if this man is capable of doing what Madara did," Sakura pointed out.

"Still," Sasuke grunted. "He was a clan member my brother missed, a cousin of mine that was probably against the Leaf Village. If he learns our clan is wiped out then he will no doubt turn against us."

"Then it's settle," Shikamaru yawned. "We should send a group of ninja to capture or remove the Uchiha or face destruction of our village once more."

"I will accompany them," Orochimaru grinned.

"No," Naruto replied. "As big of a help you have been Orochimaru, we can't let you near the Uchiha member."

"You know I've changed after seeing what Kabuto had become," Orochimaru grinned.

"You stopped chasing Sasuke, the other clan members however..."

"Fine, I shall stay out of this," Orochimaru decided. "Seventh Hokage."


End file.
